Christmas Sweaters
by namedawesome
Summary: Harry and Hermione ask Dumbledore where he got his Christmas sweater. One-shot for Christmas day, and right on time! Enjoy!


It was Christmas, and the halls were decorated in a way only magic would allow. The garlands were wrapped around every railing of every staircase, the portraits were singing _God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriphs_ at every possible chance they got, and there was a giant tree covered in thousands and thousands of ornaments and tinsel set up in the Great Hall. Hogwarts Castle seemed to be alive with cheer and jocundity. Oh, and you can't forget Headmaster Dumbledore dressed in his best Christmas colors, complete with a sweater that lights up and plays a song he tells people is called _Christmas at Hogwarts_. No one knows whether or not to believe him, so most just take his word for it; it's not a song they've heard before anyway.

Usually, only the few students that stay behind for the holidays see Dumbledore in this unusual garb, complete with the jolly tune playing around him, but this year, was the Tri-Wizard Tournament and many students had decided to stay behind to attend the Yule Ball. The many students who were unaccustomed to Dumbledore's cheerful attire couldn't quite stop staring at the old man. In this group of people was a fourth year student named Hermione Granger. She was a bit put off by the fact that the Headmaster would wear such an odd outfit.

"Oy! Hermione, what are you looking at?" Ron Weasley asked. He wasn't nearly as observant as some of the other students staring at the odd attire of Dumbledore, so he was naturally confused.

"Dumbledore… He's dressed… oddly…" Hermione said. She was still unable to tear her gaze away from the man walking up to the staff table while the unfamiliar tune played around him.

Ron looked up and focused on the man, "Bloody hell!" He wasn't used to the sight, few students were. "Harry, mate, you see that?"

Harry glanced at Ron then up at Dumbledore, "Yeah, he does that every year. You get used to it, I s'pose." Harry was one of the very few that stayed during the Holidays. He was used to the eccentric way Dumbledore was dressed and the song that hung around the old coot. Harry realized Ron had only seen this once before, but he probably didn't remember. He also remembered that Hermione had never seen this particular part of the Hogwarts Christmas experience. Harry grinned, "Do you think we should go ask Dumbledore where he got that sweater?"

Hermione managed to tear her gaze away from Dumbledore to grin at Harry. "Do you think he would tell us?" Hermione asked; she was trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

Harry chuckled out the response, "Only one way to find out."

He got up from the table and motioned for his two friends to follow. Ron, however, shook his head and exclaimed, "Are you mad? There is no way I'm going up there!"

Harry shrugged and motioned for Hermione to follow him. They walked up to Professor Dumbledore with the biggest grins on their faces. When they approached the staff table, most of the teachers eyed them curiously. Harry was the first one to speak, "Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore eyed them with a joyful yet curious expression, "What can I do for you and your lady friend, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, Sir, Hermione and I were wondering where you got that lovely sweater of yours," Harry grinned, feeling a bit more bold than normal. He smiled as Dumbledore's expression became even more joyful, than before.

Albus had never been asked that particular question about his sweater before. Usually, he was asked to turn the music off or what the son was, but never had he been asked where he had gotten it. He was overcome with excitement! He grinned at the two of them as he said, "Well, I conjured it many years ago when I was made Headmaster," he paused unsure whether or not to offer something. "I could conjure one for each of you, if you are enamored with the idea…"

Hermione's eyes lit up with mirth and excitement; she glanced at Harry before saying, "We would like that, Professor. It seems like an excellent way to get into the spirit of Christmas!"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Anything in particular that you would like on the front?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "I think I would like a Christmas tree… and for Harry… a reindeer, I think would suffice." She grinned at Dumbledore as he joyously withdrew his wand and conjured the sweaters.

Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione and couldn't help the grin that took over his face at the sight of her in her Christmas tree sweater. He noticed that both of their sweaters played the same muggle tune _Baby, Its Cold Outside!_ Harry said, "Thank you, Professor! I've wanted one since first year when I first saw you wearing yours. Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger," Dumbledore grinned. "I told you it would catch on, Minerva."

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other as they heard Professor McGonagall sigh in frustration. "I like your sweater, Hermione," Harry laughed. The sweater was making him more cheerful.

"I like yours too, Harry! Wait until you see it! Oh, we just have to find a mirror!" Hermione said, grinning. Christmas was her favorite time of year and her new sweater was becoming one of her favorites. Hermione glanced at the Gryffindor table and spotted Colin Creevy. "Do you think Colin will take our picture?"

"No harm in asking, is there?" Harry chuckled. Hermione was acting like a kid in a candy shop, and Harry found that he loved every second of it. "Hey, Colin, you mind taking a picture of me and Hermione?" Harry's grin widened as he heard Hermione mumble, 'Its 'Hermione and I,' Harry…'

"Sure thing, Harry! Would you like a copy?" the younger boy asked. He was eager to please, and excited to be talking to Harry.

Hermione smiled, "One for each of us, I suppose."

"Alright," Colin grinned, "Say 'Happy Christmas!'" He had his camera at the ready, waiting for the opportune moment.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed in unison, smiling for the bright flash. Colin smiled, he had a feeling that this picture was going to be a good one, maybe even one of the best he's ever taken.

"I'll get this to you in about a week, is that okay?" Colin asked.

"Of course, Colin! And thank you," Hermione laughed. She turned to Harry, "Come on, we might be able to find some hot chocolate somewhere in this castle!"

Harry nodded and started out of the Great Hall with Hermione in tow. He led her up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, where they collapsed on the couch singing a merry, but out of tune version of _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_. Most of the students occupying the common room left because of the amount of noise and laughter. The ones that stayed, however, noticed that they had singing sweaters like the old, somewhat deranged Headmaster, and they started to worry for the two teenagers' sanity. The song they were singing didn't even match the tune coming from their sweaters. When the two had calmed down quite a bit, Harry suddenly remembered the purpose of coming up to the common room and called out, "Dobby?"

A house-elf popped up in front of the two lounging Gryffindors and asked, "Master Harry Potter called for Dobby, Sir?"

Harry smiled and said, "Well, yeah…Could you bring us some hot chocolate please, Dobby? And stop calling me 'master,' I'm just Harry."

"Oh yes Master Harry Potter! Dobby will bring you and your miss hot chocolate!" Dobby squeaked disappearing and suddenly reappearing with a tray of hot chocolate.

Harry smiled at Dobby, "Thank you, Dobby, and happy Christmas!"

"Yes, thank you, Dobby," Hermione grinned.

"Oh, Master Harry Potter is a great wizard! No one has ever wished Dobby a happy Christmas!" Dobby had tears in his eyes. "There is no need for Master Harry Potter and his miss to thank Dobby ! Dobby will do anything for the Great Harry Potter!" The little elf disappeared, before another word was said.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day singing muggle Christmas carols, drinking hot chocolate, and talking. The two of them stayed up late into the night, ending their caroling with what lines they could remember from the song playing from their sweaters. They bid each other goodnight, made their way to their separate dorms, took off their new sweaters, and climbed into bed.

A week later, only a day after the Yule Ball, Harry and Hermione both received two fully developed pictures from Colin. One was an unmoving picture of the two of them in their Christmas sweaters, while the other was moving. In the still photo, the pose was Harry holding Hermione close to him; they were both smiling, looking as happy as possible. The moving photo was different. Harry and Hermione were holding each other as close as possible, looking up from each other every few seconds when there was a flash. If you looked close enough at the moving photograph, you would see a look of love exchanged between the two of them.


End file.
